WO 01/30381 relates to the use of inhibitors of the CSF-1 activity in the production of medicaments for the treatment of tumor diseases. The two proposed approaches for the inhibition of the CSF-1 activity are the suppression of the CSF-1 activity itself, and the suppression of the activity of the CSF-1R. Neutralizing antibodies against CSF-1 or its receptor are preferred as the inhibitors of CSF-1 activity.
WO 03/059395 describes combination products comprising a substance capable of inhibiting CSF-1 activity and a substance having a cytotoxic activity for the treatment of cancer.
WO 2005/068503 discloses a method for preventing and treating osteolysis, cancer metastasis and bone loss associated with cancer metastasis by administering an antibody against CSF-1 to a subject.
EP 1488792 A relates to the use of mono- and/or bicyclic aryl or heteroaryl quinazoline compounds which exhibit selective inhibition of differentiation, proliferation or mediator release by effectively inhibiting CSF-1R tyrosine kinase activity. This application also relates to the use of such compounds for the manufacture of a medicament for inhibiting abnormal cell proliferation.
US 2005059113 relates to antibodies and antigen-binding portions thereof that specifically bind to aCSF-1. The invention also relates to human anti-CSF-1 antibodies and antigen-binding portions thereof. This application invention also provides gene therapy methods using nucleic acid molecules encoding the heavy and/or light immunoglobulin molecules that comprise the human anti-CSF-1 antibodies.